Hermanos
by walkerGrimes
Summary: Bb y Bg son 2 hermanos gemelos que trabajan en "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" , hasta que son reemplazados. No importan los retos puestos frente a ellos , una promesa que ambos piensan cumplir sin importar que. (Amor de hermanos)


**Holis...bien , antes que nada... esta historia la tengo yo en Wattpad y poss...solo la queria pasar para aca XD... **

**si vienes diciendome que odias a Bb y a Bg o que estos no son hermanos ¡PUES TE PUEDEI IR YENDO DE AQUI DX¡ ... **

**bueno...empezemos...**

**Antes de empezar quiero decir que todos a qui son humanos con caracteristicas de el animal que son como animatronico (Ej: Bonnie es un humano con orejas y colita de conejo) bien...EMPECEMOS**

Era un dia normal en la pizzeria , Freddy , Chica Bonnie y sus toy's estaban en el escenario cantando y repartiendo pedasos de pizzas a los niños , Foxy estaba en la cueva pirata contando sus historias , Mangle estaba en Kits Cove jugando con los niños , Puppet estaba en su caja dando regalos a algunos niños y Bb y Bg estaban dando globos a los niños.  
El dia transcurrio normalmente , al final de la gornada todos estaban cansados  
: acabamos otro dia amigos  
Freddy: si...sera mejor ir a descansar un rato  
Dicho esto todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos (si , vivian en la pizzaria). Bb y Bg compartian la habitacion , los demas estaban cansados pero ellos no  
Bg: *saltando en la cama* ¿y que podemos hacer?  
Bb: *jugando con un globo* no se...todos estan descansando ,no deberiamos hacer tanto ruido  
Bg: aburrido *deja de saltar y se sienta en la cama*  
Bb: no me culpes , yo quisiera salir corriendo de a qui gritando , pero creo que fue un dia muy duro para los demas  
Bg: si creo que si  
Bb: mejor intentemos dormir  
Bg: bueno...  
Los 2 se acostaron en su cama , apagaron las luces y se arroparon , tardo un poco pero al fin lograron quedarce dormidos  
A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...  
**Narra : Bg**  
Me estaba despertando , sinceramente no queria salir de la cama pero tenia que hacerlo  
Yo: Buenos dias Bb  
No me contesto , me voltee y vi que no estaba , pense que ya se habia levantado , a si que yo tambien me levante y sali del cuarto , afuera estaba todo tranquilo...mas de lo normal  
Yo: ¿hola?  
No ubo respuesta, pase por la puerta de Toy Chica , estaba abierta , ella tampoco estaba , me empeze a alarmar , fui de puerta en puerta y nadie estaba ni en sus cuartos ni en sus puestos de trabajo  
Yo: ¡¿HOLA?! ¡¿BB?! ¡¿ALGUIEN?!  
sali corriendo por los pasillos , hasta que escuche a alguien llamandome  
?: pss...Bg...  
Voltee a todos lados pero no vi a nadie  
?: a qui arriba  
Mire para arriba y vi a Mangle colgando del techo  
Yo: ¿Mangle? ¿que pasa? ¿donde estan todos?  
Mangle: se los estan llevando  
Yo: ¿llevando? ¿a donde? ¿donde esta mi hermano?  
?: fue el primero al que nos llevamos  
Mangle bajo del techo y se puso a lado de mi, miramos a Garenth uno de los guardias de seguridad ,nunca me dio buena espina  
Yo: ¿de...de que...hablas?  
Garenth: a que solo faltan ustedes 2 , a si que al camion AHORA  
Mangle me cargo , empujo a Garenth y salio corriendo , hasta que el Jefe se nos puso en frente y Mangle freno  
Jefe: a qui estan , las estaba esperando, ¿serian tan amables de subirce al camion?  
Mangle: ¿como para que?  
Jefe: te estoy diciendo que subas  
El jefe arrastro a mangle conmigo en brazos a un camion ,Mangle no tubo de otra mas que subice, dentro del camion estaba todos, Freddy , Bonnie, Chica ,Los Toy's , Puppet, ¿Golden? Y Bb, Mangle me bajo y corri directo hacia el. Nos abrazamos  
Bb: Bg ¿que pasa?  
Yo: no...no tengo idea  
Creo que ambos teniamos miedo  
Jefe: bien , supongo que se pregutaran que hacen a qui, bien , les dire, estamos en quiebra , ya no son tan famosos como antes , a si que los reemplasaremos con animatronicos  
Todos: ¡¿QUE?!  
Jefe: como escucharon  
Chica: pe...pero no puede hacer esto  
: sabe que nosotros no tenemos hogar, la pizzeria es nuestro hogar  
Jefe: correccion , era su hogar , pero ya no lo es , ni lo sera. Se perfectamente que a todos ustedes los abandonaron en las calles cuando eran niños , por eso , a nadie les importara que pase con ustedes  
Empese a percibir un olor extraño en el aire , todos empezamos a toser y uno a uno fuimos callendo dormidos  
Jefe: fue un placer haberlos conocido  
Fue lo ultimo que alcanze a oir antes de ver todo negro

* * *

**ok , bien , ya saben que acepto , criticas , comentarios , sujerencias etc  
**

**nos leemos pronto**


End file.
